fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Frag Brachydios
Frag Brachydios are subspecies of Brachydios created to make your day a day of endless suffering. Physiology They have a red shell that is so thick, for the millions of years Frag Brachydios have existed, sand has yet to wear down a single scale. This shell is able to make very powerful armor, able to repel hits from a Tigrex. They have blue eyes, but they look a pale white since a membrane covers them when there is a sand or dust storm, or on windy days. Their slime is a sandy brown, since it really is only slime mixed with sand, clumping it together. When the Frag Brachydios hit a surface hard enough, clumps will fly in various directions, quickly change from a green tint to a red tint, then explode. The sand can however run out, and leave Frag Brachydios with just slime. once that is gone, it will finally have to replenish it's slime. When a hunter is hit, they will get both Muddy and Slimeblight at the same time. But they can't just roll out of the slimeblight. Muddy has to wear off, then ''the hunter can roll out of slimeblight. However, the slime makes the mud run quickly, halving the time Muddy is effective. Behavior It's a wonder how their species stays alive. Many males kill other Frag Brachydios that enter their territory, be it another male or a female. In fact, fossils have been found with massive chunks of bone missing, suggesting an explosion killed the animal. It is unknown why they are so territorial. Perhaps the lack of food in the desert means they need to keep their guard up? Either way, nobody knows, and with these creatures' aggression, it's likely nobody will ever know. Abilities They can send clumps of slime flying, like grenades, at a threat. That would be you. When they run out of sand, they can still throw 'grenades', but they will splatter on the ground and go through normal charge-up. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: They will roar incredibly loudly, then dig into the ground. When they come back up, their horn and fists are covered in rock, dealing more damage with melee impacts. It huffs sand in this state. *Tired State: They will begin to drool, which will inflict hunters with Muddy if they get covered in drool. It will stumble at the end of certain attacks, and fall over at the end of others. Mounts It has the Brachydios mount as you remember it from Monster Hunter 4. Attacks It shares attacks with Brachydios, so the ones here are specific to it. '''Frag Blast' Frag Brachy will spin in a circle, launching frags in all different directions. If they hit a hunter, they explode on impact. Rock Spears Frag Brachy (enraged) will plant it's horn into the ground and swing it's head forward, sending a row of rock spears at the target. Rock Wall Frag Brachy (enraged) will plant it's horn and limbs into the ground, wait for a second, then send a circle of rocks out from around it. These rocks will temporarily protect Frag Brachy. Cluster Bomb Frag Brachy will launch itself into the air, and point it's fist towards the ground. As it hits the ground, frags will go everywhere and explode. Explosive Exit The Frag Brachy will attempt to make an exit, while throwing grenades that will explode into smoke, covering Frag Brachy's escape. Frag Beam A Frag Brachy will slam it's fists together then send a beam of exploding slime across the area. This will usually make hunters faint instantly. Breakable Parts Horn- The horn will break, sending frags everywhere. Fists (x2)- The fists will break, sending frags in various directions. Tail- The tail will simply be cut off. Equipment Carves Notes * When it's horn is wounded, it cannot perform Rock Spears. * When both it's fists and horn are wounded, it cannot perform Rock Wall. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Slimeblight Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting)